The ninth house member
by MaddeTheLover
Summary: AU! After Jessie cheats on Rachel, she moves out from their apartment. Soon she find herself living with 8 guys, including a cute guy called Finn Hudson. Collage
1. Moving in

**I DO NOT GLEE! IF I DID IT WOULD BE FINCHEL, ALWAYS**

**I'm not a native speaker of English, so there might be some errors in the text.**

* * *

Rachel Berry was mad at herself, how could she not notice that Jessie was cheating on her? She dragged her bag behind her: that was all she had in her and Jessie's apartment.

At the moment she realized that Jessie was cheating on her, she took all her stuff and leaved, after screaming and hitting him a bit first.

LOLOLOLOLOL

She had walked for half an hour when she realized she had nowhere to go, she didn't have close friends or any family members in town. In fact she just got her dads, but they were living in Lima, Ohio, her hometown. She got a music scholarship at NYADA in New York after high school; she was in her freshman year and very new to the town.

She needed a place to live, fast, so she took up her paper and looked for ads about people who needed a new roommate, off campus.

After a few minutes of looking, she found one. It was about a house for 9 people, they already had 8. The ad was written by Kurt Hummel. She knew who he was- they were in the same chemistry class- and he was totally gay. Rachel picked up her phone and called the number.

''Kurt Hummel,'' the voice in the phone answered.

''Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm calling concerning the house…'' Rachel begun, but Kurt cut her off.

''Oh, I know you, the spot is still free, when will you move in, can you come today…'' Kurt chatted.

''Yeah, take it easy, I'd like to come today, I have no place to live,'' Rachel said.

''Can you come now? I'll tell the others you coming,'' Kurt hung up before Rachel could answer.

She shrugged, at least she didn't have to sleep outdoors tonight. Rachel took her stuff and started to back towards the bus station.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

''I've found a new house member!'' Kurt yelled as he jumped down the stairs.

''Who?'' Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend asked.

''Rachel Berry,'' Kurt said with a smile upon his face.

''A chic?'' Puck asked looking up from the video game he, Sam and Rory played.

''Yes, a _girl_, and she's getting here in a few minutes,'' Kurt answered.

''Who's coming?'' Artie asked and wheeled to them.

''Our new roommate, Rach…'' Blaine began.

''Did I hear something about a new member?'' Mike asked running down the stairs.

''Yes, her name is Rachel Berry, I know who she is, her voice is amazing, just like Barbra…'' Kurt began, but after the look at the other guys faces he stopped the description of her voice.

''Anyway she needed a place fast,''

''Why?'' Sam asked.

''I don't know, I didn't ask,'' Kurt said and shrugged.

''By the way, where's Hudson?'' Puck asked.

''I'm here!'' Finn shouted from the door, he just got home, and had listened to the conversation in silence.

''Oh, hi Finn, didn't see you there,'' Blaine said.

''l got that,'' Finn laughed.

''So you heard about our new house member?'' Kurt asked.

''Yeah, if her name is Rachel Berry and has an amazing voice, I did,'' Finn said.

''Well, I know she was dating Jessie St James, so probably something bad happened, so don't try anything Finn!'' Kurt said.

''Hey! Why do you think I would do that and not Puck, or Sam or,'' Finn said.

''Because, the others have girlfriends and you haven't had one since sophomore year in high school,'' Kurt said.

Finn humph-ed as the others laughed at he's lack of girlfriends, not that he haven't tried, but after what his last and only girlfriend did to him, he just felt hurt.

''Yeah, have you ever even fucked?'' Puck said.

''No I haven't,'' Finn said, looking away. He was saved by the doorbell.

''Oh, it has to be Rachel,'' Kurt said and opened the door.

The other guys dropped their chins when she stepped in.

She had dark, almost black, hair, dark brown eyes and she was pretty short. Her hair matched her black, long-sleeved dress and shoes.

''Hi, Rachel!'' Kurt screamed.

''Hi, Kurt,'' Rachel said dully.

''This is Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan, Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang and Finn Hudson,'' Kurt introduced them.

''I'm Rachel Berry,'' Rachel said.

''We've guessed that,'' Puck said, but Finn stanched him in the stomach.

''Er—is anyone hungry?'' Blaine asked to break the silence.

''Yeah!'' Puck and Sam chorused.

''A little,'' Mike said.

''Yes,'' Artie said.

''No, but it's always space for your cooking,'' Kurt said.

''How about you Rachel,'' Blaine asked.

''I don't wanna disturb…'' Rachel began.

''You're not,'' Kurt said.

''I'm a vegan,'' Rachel said.

''So is Finn,'' Blaine said.

''Really?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah,'' Finn said and blushed a little.

''You're the first guy-vegan I've ever met,'' Rachel said, and blushed a little too.

''Oh,''

''I'll go make dinner...'' Blaine said and broke the awkwardness.

''I'll help,'' Finn and Rachel said at the same time.

When the three of them went in to the kitchen, with Kurt in their footsteps, the other guys swore that they would set Finn and Rachel up.

LOLOLOLOLOL

They ended up doing a meat lasagne and a smaller vegan one.

''So how's the rabbit food,'' Puck asked and laughed at Rachel's face. Finn just rolled his eyes.

''He's always like this, you get used to it,'' Finn whispered to her.

''So Rachel, are you from New York?'' Blaine asked.

''Eh—no, I'm actually from Ohio, I got a scholarship at NYADA, so I moved here,'' Rachel said. ''How about you?''

''We're actually also from Ohio, from a little town called Lima, you've probably not heard about it,'' Blaine said.

Rachel almost spat out her water.

''You were the jocks that used to slushy me?'' Rachel asked.

''Stop! You went to McKinley?'' Puck asked.

''No, I went to Carmel,'' Rachel said.

''Oh, ok,''

''Is there any good place around here where you can jog?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah, it is, Finn's jogging everyday, I'm sure you can come along,'' Sam said.

''Oh, yeah of course you can, how about after we've done the dishes?'' Finn asked.

''Sounds great,'' Rachel said.

The dishes took it's time. For some reason, everybody just left their plates at the table, so Finn and Rachel had to dish it all.

''See you in five,'' Finn said. Rachel nodded and went upstairs to change. For some reason Finn couldn't help but thinking of her undressing, _oboy, he was falling for his new house mate… _


	2. Stories

**I DO NOT GLEE! IF I DID IT WOULD BE FINCHEL, ALWAYS**

**I'm not a native speaker of English, so there might be some errors in the text.**

* * *

Rachel changed quickly, but she had some problems with her hair.

Finn was waiting at the door when she was finally done.

''Ready?'' Finn asked her.

''Yeah, but are you ready to be slower than a girl,'' Rachel smirked.

''And why would I have to be that?'' Finn smiled.

''Are we gonna jog or not?'' Rachel asked.

''After you ma'am,'' Finn said and they walked through the door.

Neither one of them had noticed that Puck and Sam was eavesdropping.

''They're totally gonna fall for each other,'' Puck said.

''And denying it, they didn't even notice that they were flirting with each other,'' Sam said.

''Yes, we have to give them help in the right direction,'' Puck said.

''We sure are, man,''

Lololololol

''So Rach, I know nothing about you,'' Finn said.

''I think I know less about you,'' Rachel retorted.

''Let's play twenty questions,'' Finn said.

''Ok,'' Rachel said.

They slowed down their jogging and sat down at a big rock.

It was a bit cold and wet, but it was the end of November anyway.

''So… How old are you?'' Finn asked.

''I'm 19, you,'' Rachel asked.

''I'm also 19,'' he answered.

''Do you have a family?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I have my mum, my dad died when I was a kid, in my junior year in high school, she married Kurt's dad,'' Finn said and shrugged.

''I'm sorry about your dad,'' Rachel said.

''It's fine, how about you?'' he asked.

''I have two gay dads, I'm adopted,'' Rachel answered.

''Really? Um, what's your favourite colour?'' Finn asked.

''Ehh, It used to be pink, but now I like black, you?'' Rachel said.

Finn suddenly felt very comfortable in his black jacket.

''Blue,'' He answered, it was the colour of _her_ jacket.

They continued asking each other questions, until they realized, they had been gone for hours.

Lololololol

''And were have you two been?'' Kurt asked as they walked inside the living room.

''Jogging,'' Finn said.

''Fore three hours!?'' Kurt asked/screamed.

''Eh…'' they both blushed.

''Finn can I talk to you?'' Kurt asked.

''Sure!'' Finn said, nervously.

''I'll go and take a shower,'' Rachel said and disappeared.

''I told you not to try anything!'' Kurt yelled at him.

''I didn't!'' Finn yelled back.

''But you like her,'' Kurt said,

Finn was about to deny it, but Kurt was faster.

''At least give her some time,'' Kurt said and went out of the room.

Finn shook his head, and went upstairs. Since there was only one bathroom in the house, he had to wait for Rachel to finish.

LOLOLOL

Wile he was waiting outside of the bathroom, he heard her sing. She had and amazing voice, like an angel, it even was angelic when she sang country. He tried to perceive the words of the song she was singing.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her**  
**With a pool stick**  
**Showing her how to shoot a combo**  
**And he don't know**

**I dug my key into the side**  
**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**  
**Carved my name into his leather seat**  
**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**  
**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**  
**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**Right now, she's probably up singing some**  
**White-trash version of Shania karaoke**  
**Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"**  
**And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars**  
**Worth of that bathroom Polo**  
**Oh and he don't know**

**That I dug my key into the side**  
**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**  
**Carved my name into his leather seat**  
**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**  
**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**  
**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**  
**'Cause the next time that he cheats**  
**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**  
**No, not on me**

**'Cause I dug my key into the side**  
**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**  
**Carved my name into his leather seat**  
**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**  
**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**  
**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**  
**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**Oh, before he cheats  
Oh**

He thought he got a clue what happened to her relationship with Jessie.

Lololololol

Finn had problems with falling asleep. All he could think about was Rachel. Yeah, he had problems with falling _asleep,_ but not with fallingin_ love_.

Suddenly, he heard someone sobbing. He pressed his ear against the wall, it was Rachel.

Could it possibly have something to do with Jessie?

He looked at the clock, it was about 3 am. Without a sound, he got out of the bed. He sneaked to her door and slowly opened it. Rachel lied at the floor, crying in her pillow.

''Rach,'' he whispered and ran to her side. He picked her up, and laid her at her bed.

''What are you doing here?'' Rachel sniffled.

''Er- I heard you crying…'' Finn didn't know what to say.

Rachel tried to stop crying, without success.

''Shh, it's ok,'' Finn whispered as he held her in his arms.

They stayed in that position for about five minutes. It was pretty strange, they had known each other for like six hours, but it just felt right, like it was supposed to be that way.

''You must think I'm an idiot,'' Rachel said and sobbed.

''No, of course not,'' Finn said calmly and stroke her hair.

''If you knew…'' Rachel began.

''But I don't,'' He cut her off.

''Well… you sure you wanna know?'' She asked.

''If you wanna tell me,'' Finn said.

''_Well, when I was a sophomore in high school, I met this guy…Jessie St James. He was kind of a guy version of me, well how I was then. I fell head over heals for him. Everything was perfect. People told me he was using me and was mean to me. I didn't believe them, I didn't see how badly he actually he treated me. He was two years older than me, so he got to New York, to collage, before me. We had a long distance relationship that actually worked. When I graduated two years later, I moved in with him. I've been living with him for a couple of months. I found out he's been cheating on me for all this time, because I didn't wanna sleep with him. I'm actually still a Virgin._

_That's why I'm an idiot, I couldn't see what a jerk he actually was, until this morning.'' _Rachel finished her story.

''Trust me, I've been through something similar to that, I'm the idiot here'' Finn said.

''I doubt someone could ever be more of an idiot than me,'' Rachel said.

Finn took a deep breath, in order to prove her wrong; he needed to tell her the most hurtful thing in his past.

_''When I went to high school, I was the guy everyone wanted to be, well that was except me. I was the Quarterback and I was dating the head cheerleader, Mittney O'Connor. I didn't like her that much, but she claimed that the QB and the head cheerleader were meant for each other. She was in the celibacy club, so I didn't need to worry about needing to sleep with her. Everything went well, until a party at the beginning of sophomore year… It seems like everyone was there but me, but anyways, she slept with one of my best mates, Matt Ruthford, and she got pregnant. She told me it was my baby. That she got pregnant 'cause of…well something in a hot tub, I think you can guess what. When my mum found out she was pregnant, I told her the truth. And she told me it was impossible to get pregnant that way. She told me Mittney must have cheated on me. I cried for three days, during these days, my mum called Mittney's parents and told them about her pregnancy. They moved._

_After her, I just couldn't be with anyone, I've tried, I've really tried, but I just feel so fucking hurt. I'm the only guy in this house probably in the whole damn collage, that's a Virgin. Puck give's me a hard time 'bout that. You see how much of an idiot I am? I believed I got a girl pregnant in a hot tub and I let her destroy my heart.''_ It wasn't planned, but big thick teardrops rolled down his cheeks. Rachel began to cry even harder then she did before.

''You know I'm adopted. My real mum slept with some guy and had me as a teenager. She obviously gave me up, she didn't want me, I was a mistake. She sought me up in sophomore year, just to leave me again. Then I got the news, she adopted a child, she adopted a baby girl from someone named Mittney O'Connor,'' Rachel whispered, not sure how he would take it.

Finn flinched and took three deep breaths. They didn't say anything after that. They just cried noiselessly in each others arms. After half an hour, they managed to fall asleep. And both of them got a really nice dreamless sleep.


	3. The girls are in

**I DO NOT GLEE! IF I DID IT WOULD BE FINCHEL, ALWAYS**

**I'm not a native speaker of English, so there might be some errors in the text.**

* * *

When morning came, Finn and Rachel still slept in the same bed. And little did they know that Kurt was making everyone breakfast, and was on his way to wake everyone up.

He knocked three times at Rachel's door.

''Rachel, can I come in?'' he asked. Finn and Rachel awoke in fear and chocked.

''Uah, wait a minute,'' Rachel gasped and both of them quickly got out of the bed.

Finn hid behind the door as Rachel opened it.

''Is everything ok?'' Kurt asked her.

''Yeah, I was just taken by surprise,'' Rachel groaned.

''Well, I've made breakfast, the others is already down stairs, get dressed and I wake Finn up,'' Kurt said.

Rachel flinched.

''No!'' she screamed.

''Why?'' Kurt said with a confused look at his face.

''Er- he told me he didn't like to be awakened, you can go down stairs, I'm sure he'll wake up soon…'' Rachel said a bit too fast.

''Ok, if your sure,'' Kurt hesitated, but turned around and went down to the other guys.

''That was close,'' Rachel puffed out.

''I'll better go…'' Finn said and blushed.

''Yeah,'' Rachel said and blushed too.

She got dressed in record speed.

When she ran down the stairs, Finn was already at the table.

''Good morning,'' She said and sat down.

''Good morning,'' The guys all said at the same time.

''Our girlfriends are coming over soon, I'm sure you'll like them,'' Sam said.

''I'm sure I will, but what if they don't like me, I mean, I live with you,'' Rachel said, wide-eyed.

''They know you've moved in, and they don't have a problem with it,'' Artie said.

''And when we say girlfriends, we also mean our two lesbian friends,'' Puck said.

They continued to eat their breakfast and chatted about everything between earth and heaven. Finn and Rachel share awkward glances with each other all time.

''I'll go and do my homework before they come,'' Rachel said when she was done eating.

Kurt waited 'til Rachel was out of earshot before he started to interrogate Finn.

''Did you sleep with Rachel tonight?''

Finn almost spit out the water he was drinking.

''WHAT!? Of course not, what made you think that?'' he asked.

''She acted weird this morning, you've shared strange looks during breakfast and last night you ''jogged'' for three hours'' Kurt said.

The other guys stated to whistle.

''Nothing is going on,'' Finn yelled and stormed out of the room, _if only…_

''He so have a thing for her,'' Puck said and the others nodded.

''What do you mean with ''She acted strange this morning,''?'' Mike asked.

''Well, I knocked at her door, I heard her gasp, and she told me to wait a minute, and when I told her I was gonna weak Finn up, she freaked out,'' Kurt said.

''Are you sure they didn't sleep with each other?'' Rory asked.

''I don't think he would lie about that,'' Kurt said.

''I think your right,'' Artie said.

''Kurt, Blaine, we are trying to set them up, you in?'' Sam asked.

''You can count on me,'' Blaine said, and did high-five with him.

Kurt however hesitated.

''Come on! You can see how great they are together,'' Mike said.

''Sure, she likes Broadway, wait a minute! If they get together, I would get a sister that likes Broadway, and I could give her makeovers…'' Kurt's eyes lit up.

''If you could drag her out their bedroom…''

''PUCK!'' Kurt yelled. ''You're ruining my moment,''

Puck just rolled his eyes.

OXOXOXOX

The doorbell rang half an hour later. Kurt skipped to the door, and opened it.

''Welcome ladies,'' he said and kissed their hands.

''Hi Kurt, are we going to meet Rachel?'' Mercedes asked.

''Of course, she's in her room, FINN, GO AND GET RACHEL HERE,'' Kurt screamed. Finn gave the game control to a surprised Artie, who was reading beside the game-playing guys. Puck laughed at how easy it was to make Finn go away from the game.

''Rachel, can I come in,'' Finn asked and knocked at Rachel's door.

''Sure,'' she said, and he opened the door.

She was sitting in her bed and read in a book.

''The girl's are here,'' Finn said.

''Oh, I better get my ass down there or Kurt will kill me,'' Rachel said and threw away her book. They laughed hard as they walked down the stairs.

''And what's so freaking funny?'' Puck asked.

''Er-''

''Hi Rachel!'' a small blond girl said. ''I'm Lisa, I'm dating Artie,'' she talked with a bit Swedish accent.

''I think she could guess that,'' Puck said, pointing at the fact that Lisa was sitting in Artie's lap.

''Puck!'' Quinn said and smacked his arm. ''Anyway, I'm Quinn Fabray, and unfortunately, I'm dating this idiot over here.

They all introduced themselves, Tina, Sugar, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes.

''So, to getting to each other, can't we play never have I ever,'' Mercedes suggested.

''Sure, without alcohol,'' Rachel said. Puck was about to contradict, but Quinn smacked him again.

''We have classes tomorrow,''

''Well, well,''

Ococococo

Ten minutes later, they all sat in the living room with respectively glasses of coke.

''I'm gonna start,'' Puck said. ''Never have I ever fucked a boy,'' he smirked at Kurt and Blaine, who blushed. All of the girls (not Rachel) and Kurt and Blaine drank.

''Did you have to say that?!'' Finn shouted. ''I don't wanna know what my brother does with he's boyfriend!''

Most of them made disgusted faces, and the rest laughed. Blaine was mad at Puck.

''Never have I ever fucked a _girl_,'' he said.

All of the guys but Kurt, Blaine and Finn drank, also Santana and Brittany.

''I thought we were going to getting to know Rachel, not talk about embarrassing thing we already know about each other,'' Tina said, her cheeks were red.

''Yeah, but you know, I think we all need some _love_, and cupcakes...'' Puck said.

Rachel looked confused, but Finn took her arm and dragged her out of the house.

''Trust me, it's like this for me all the time, they make out with each other, and I'll go and get cupcakes,'' he explained.

''Will they have clothes on when we come back?'' Rachel asked feeling uncomfortable.

''Well…''

Lolololololol

''Hey, am I wrong if I say that those two have chemistry?'' Lisa asked.

''No, we're already on a mission to set them up,'' Artie said.

''Hm, Finn and Rachel…. That makes Finchel!'' Kurt said.

''So girls, are you in Mission: Finchel?'' Mike asked.

''Of course,'' They answered with one mouth.

* * *

**_I know this was crappy, but i promise that the next chapter will be better_**


	4. I'm forever yours, faithfully

**I DO NOT GLEE! IF I DID IT WOULD BE FINCHEL, ALWAYS**

**I'm not a native speaker of English, so there might be some errors in the text.**

* * *

Rachel hesitated before she opened the door.

''Hello! We got the cupcakes!'' She shouted as they walked in.

The living room was silent and empty.

''Where are they?'' Rachel asked.

''Probably upstairs,'' Finn said.

''Oh,'' Rachel said and blushed; she had an idea of what might be going on there.

Rachel puffed out when she heard footsteps from the stairs. It was the others, with Puck in the lead. Luckily, they all wore clothes, even though Quinn's shirt looked kind of loose, like she just put it on _quick_ly **(A/N: get it?).**

''Where's the cupcakes?!'' Puck asked.

''Here,'' Finn said and held up the bag. He opened it and gave everyone a cupcake each.

Puck ate his cupcake in a flash, and Sam wasn't far behind.

''Hey! We should go out tonight,'' Puck said.

''We have classes tomorrow!'' Rachel said.

''Come on, I'm sure you'll like it, maybe you'll have your first one-night-stand,'' Puck joked.

Rachel threw her cupcake at him, but he ducked, and it landed on Finn, who was behind him. Everyone but Rachel (and Finn of course) laughed.

''O my god, I'm so sorry,'' she yelled and began to clean it of with her hands. That didn't work out well, so she dragged him in to the laundry-room.

''Seriously, are they blind?!'' Santana said.

''Probably,'' Blaine said.

''Are they?'' Brittany asked, confused. ''But they don't have any of those cool dogs,''

SINAPPI

They ate lunch together in the living room. Rory, Sugar, Sam and Mercedes sat in the sofa. Puck and Quinn took one of the armchairs and Kurt and Blaine occupied the other one.

That left Rachel, Finn, Artie, Lisa, Santana, Brittany Tina and Mike at the floor.

''So, how did you all meet?'' Rachel asked.

''Finn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Quinn have been friends since freshman year in high school, I came in to the picture in junior year,'' Sam said.

''Mercedes, Tina and I've been friends since middle school,'' Kurt said.

''And in our junior year, Mike started to date Tina and Kurt's dad and Finn's mum got married, so we all met each other, yeah and soon after that, Kurt began to date Blaine,'' Mercedes said.

''Lisa and I are cousins, we moved here together in senior year, she from Sweden and I from Ireland,'' Rory said.

''I met them when I moved to Lima in senior year,'' Sugar said.

''And they all started to date each other at the same time, it was creepy,'' Finn said with false fear in his voice.

''You're just jealous,'' Quinn said and stuck her tongue out.

Finn gave her the finger, and she threw a pillow at him..

ÅÄÖÅÄÖÅÄÖÅÄÖÅÄÖÅÄÖ

''You don't own any clothes,'' Kurt screamed when he saw her bag, which still was unpacked.

''Yes I have, but they are in Lima.'' Rachel said.

''And why did you leave them there?'' Kurt asked.

''Because, I hate shopping, so my dads did it for me. Most of them are sweaters with animals on or school dresses, everything in pink,'' Rachel said.

''Well, we _have_ to go shopping some day, you can borrow something from me or Santana tonight,'' Quinn said, she stayed a bit longer than the other girls to help Rachel with her clothes.

''Are you sure?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah, are you coming with us Kurt?'' Quinn asked.

''As much as I would love to, I have to decline, I need to fix myself,'' Kurt said.

''See you,'' Quinn said.

She took Rachel's hand and dragged her out of the house.

UNDRAR OM NÅGON FÖRSTÅR

''So little miss innocence needs a hot dress for the evening,'' Santana asked when Rachel and Quinn came home to Santana, Brittany and Quinn's apartment.

''Yeah,'' Quinn said before Rachel could complain.

''I'll see what I can do,'' Santana said and disappeared to her room.

''What does she mean with _hot_?'' Rachel asked.

''Knowing Santana, it's probably gonna make you, well, guys is going to _want_ you,'' Quinn said.

''But…'' Rachel began.

''But nothing,'' Santana said behind them.

She held a super short black dress in her hands.

''You can borrow the dress but you can get these,'' Santana said and gave her the dress and a black thong with matching lace bra.

''I am not wearing this!'' Rachel shouted.

''Yes you are, go to Quinn's room and change,'' Santana said.

Rachel humphed and went to Quinn's room.

''Why did you force her to wear thongs and a lace bra, it's not like she's going to have a one-night-stand,'' Quinn asked.

''Of course she won't, but who knows what she and Finnocence are doing in their spare time…''

JAGÄGER

When they all met outside of the bar, Finn stared at Rachel.

''Wow Rachel, you look stunning,'' Finn stuttered.

''Thanks, you look good too,'' Rachel said and blushed.

''Can you two stop flirting with each other for one minute!'' Sam asked.

''We're not!''

''Whatever you say,''

They walked inside the bar, two of them looking like living tomatoes (guess who?). It wasn't that many people there. Quinn and Puck started to dance to party rock anthem. The others fallowed, well not everyone, Finn, Rachel and Rory stayed immobile.

''Come on!'' Sugar said to Rory, and he fallowed her to the dance floor, albeit reluctantly.

''Why don't you dance?'' Rachel asked, ''There's a lot of pretty girl out there,''

''Me and dancing are not the best friends,'' Finn muttered.

Rachel laughed.

''I've …'' Rachel didn't have time to finish the sentence before someone who worked at the bar came to them.

''You two are the only ones not dancing,'' she said. ''Is anything wrong?''

''Ehhh?!''

''Well, we can use someone to sing,'' before they could say a word, the worker had dragged them to the little scene. She gave them two microphones and the music began to play. She didn't even say which song it was. Luckily, both of them knew it, Faithfully by Journey.

But it was split into a duet.

**Highway run into the midnight sun**

**Wheels go round and round**

**You're on my mind**

**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight**

**Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road**

**Ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line it's been you and me**

**And loving a music man**

**Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Boy You stand by me**

**I'm forever yours**

**Faithfully  
Circus life under the big top world**

**We all need the clowns to make us laugh**

**Through space and timeAlways another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you**

**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair**

**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**

**I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl You stand by me**

**I'm forever yours**

**Faithfully  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohOh, oh, oh, oh, ohOh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Faithfully  
I'm still yours I'm forever yours Ever yours Faithfully**

They were looking each other in the eyes. They couldn't help but falling in love even more.


	5. Swedish lessons

''That was good,'' Rachel gasped.

''Totally,'' Finn agreed.

But suddenly a sharp beeping sound ruined their moment and water started to fall down from the sealing. Someone had triggered the fire alarm.

''We should go,'' Kurt said behind them.

''Yeah,'' Rachel said.

Everyone ran out of the bar, they had only bin there for like five minutes.

''Well, that was sad, I would've like to hear you sing again,'' Tina said.

''Yeah, why didn't you tell us you could sing, dude,'' Puck asked.

''You didn't ask,'' Finn said and shrugged.

It was true, they knew he played the drums, but they had never heard him sing.

''You're amazing,'' Rachel said.

''Not as good as you…''

''I don't agree…''

Puck rolled his eyes, _her we go again._

DA DA DAM

Since they only were at the bar for a few minutes, they decided to go home to the house.

Puck did what he did very often, asking Lisa to teach them Swedish, and for once, she didn't say no.

''You're the best!'' Puck said.

''Ok, Puck, say after me… Jag är en förlorare,'' Lisa said and hold back a giggle.

''Jag ar en eh... for, far, fot,'' Puck tried.

''What does it mean?'' Sugar asked.

''I'm a loser,'' Lisa said.

Everyone laughed at Puck.

''Teach us something useful!'' Puck said.

''Well, like what?'' Lisa asked.

''Like, I love Quinn Fabray,'' Puck said.

''Aw,'' all the girls said, Quinn said and kissed him.

''Jag älskar Quinn Fabray,'' Lisa said slowly.

''Jag, al-al- el,'' Puck struggled to pronounce 'älskar'.

''Ä is almost like ai in hair,'' Lisa said.

''Jag älskar Lisa,'' Artie said correct, even though he had an Amercian accent.

''You've probably trained for years,'' Sam said.

''Jag alskar- älskar Quinn Fabray,'' Puck managed to say.

''That was correct,'' Lisa said.

Then all of them tried to say that they loved their girlfriends/boyfriends.

''Jag älskar call of duty,'' Finn said.

''Jag älskar Broadway,'' Rachel said.

Puck and Sam shared a look; they should have said they loved each other instead

Lolololololo

It was late at night, and even though they had lessons in the morning, Quinn stayed in Pucks room. Pucks room happened to be wall to wall with Rachel's, and lets say that they…made a lot of _noise_. This was annoying for Rachel, who couldn't sleep. When she had waited two hours for them to stop, she had had enough. She got up and went out of her room. She knocked faintly on Finn's door, to see if he was awake. He was.

''I guess Puck and Quinn are too loud?'' he said.

Rachel nodded.

''The others are lucky they have the bathroom between them and Puck, I actually chose this room instead of yours when we moved in here, just to be far away from Puck, I still here it a bit though,'' Finn said and let her in.

Both of them were so tired that they fell asleep at his bed in a few minutes. During the rest of the night, they somehow managed to get their arms around each other, and Rachel had her head at Finn's chest, they looked so cute. Little did they know what would happen when Kurt found them like that the morning after…


	6. Finally

''_It's time to try defying gravity_!'' Kurt's alarm clock rang about 5:30 am.

He woke up and took a shower and dressed, that took about 45 minutes. After looking at his time table, he saw that he had chemistry-class with Rachel, so he went to her room to wake her up. He knocked three times, but he got no answer. So he opened the door, and saw that her bed was empty.

_''Well, maybe she's already down stairs,''_Kurt thought and went down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

He ate a bowl of cereals and listen to radio; he wondered where in hell Rachel was.

''_Highway run, into the midnight sun,''_ When Kurt heard the words of the song, he understood where Rachel was.

''Shit,''

He flew up the stairs and twitched up Finn's door.

''What the hell are you doing!''

_Before_

''Finn, wake up! We have classes,'' Rachel said when she woke up.

''Umh, yeah,'' Finn murmured and opened his eyes.

''How did we end up like this?'' Rachel asked; they still had their arms around each other.

''Er- I don't know?'' Finn said and blushed.

''We better get up, we can't be late to class,'' Rachel said.

''Shit, I think I have a test today,'' Finn said.

''And you haven't studied?'' Rachel asked.

''No, it's this kinda of test you can't study to, it's physical,'' Finn said.

''Oh, ok. Break a leg,'' Rachel said. "Well, not latterly"

''I love you,'' Finn said out of nowhere.

''You…what?!'' Rachel gasped.

''Look, I know I've only known you for two days, but I really feel something when I'm with you, something I never felt with Mittney, I understand if you don't feel the same…'' Rachel interrupted him with a kiss.

''I do feel the same,'' Rachel said and kissed him again.

''Rachel Berry, would you be my girlfriend?''

''Yes,'' _kiss _''Yes I will,''

There kisses turned in to a make out session, and suddenly:

''What the hell are you doing!?'' Kurt yelled.

''Nothing,'' Finn yelled back.

''Rachel get up and get dressed, we have chemistry class,'' Kurt said and disappeared.

_LALALALLAA_

''I'm sorry Kurt,'' Rachel said as they walked to the school.

''I'm not mad,'' Kurt said, '' As long as your not pregnant, _yet_''

''Kurt!'' Rachel said and smacked him, ''I'm a virgin, and so is Finn!''

''But for how long will that stay?''

''KURT!''

''Okay, okay, but can I ask you something?'' Kurt asked.

''You just did,'' Rachel said.¨

''Rachel!''

''Ok, fine,''

''Do you really like him?'' Kurt asked.

''I've never believed in love in first sight, but, from the moment I saw him, I knew it was true'' Rachel said.

''His old girlfriend broke him you know,'' Kurt said.

''Yes, I know, he told me, after I told him about Jessie,'' Kurt said.

''What happened with Jessie?'' Kurt asked.

Rachel hesitated, but told him her story.

LANGOS ÄR GOTT

Kurt's lesson ended and it was time to eat lunch, when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Carole, Finn's mum.

''Hi Carol,'' he said.

''Hi, Kurt, have you find a new house member?'' Carole asked.

''Yes, her name is Rachel Berry, her boyfriend cheated on her, so she needed a new place fast,'' Kurt explained.

''How does it work with a girl along with all of you guys, is she nice?'' Carole asked.

''Yes, she super nice and she's getting along well, specially with Finn '' Kurt said.

''So that's why he hasn't called me yet?'' Carole asked.

''Probably, they slept in the same bed the past two days,'' Kurt said.

''What!?''

''Don't worry, she's as innocent as he is,'' Kurt said.

''I have to go, hope everything is right, see you,''

''See you,''


	7. Planning for Christmas

**I DO NOT GLEE! IF I DID IT WOULD BE FINCHEL, ALWAYS**

**I'm not a native speaker of English, so there might be some errors in the text.**

* * *

Finn walked around with a big smile upon his face the whole day. He felt like nothing was impossible at all. His maths teacher was surprised by his good results; he was normally just an average math student.

His cell phone rang during his lunch, and he saw it was Puck.

''_Hi Puck!''_

_''How did you know it was me? Wait, don't answer that,'' _

_''Why are you calling?''_

_''I was just wondering what you and Berry did tonight,''_

_''Nothing…''_

_''I heard some screaming this morning, are you two together,''_

_''Actually, yes…''_

_''Oh, great. Soon we'll get one more house member,''_

_''We're not…!''_ Puck hung up before Finn could finish the sentences.

^^^^Three weeks later^^^^^

''Rachel what are you going to do at Christmas,'' Finn asked when he, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine ate dinner in the living room.

''I don't know, my dads wont be home, so I guess I'll stay here,'' Rachel said.

''But then you'll be alone!'' Kurt said. That was true; Artie and Lisa were in Sweden, Rory and Sugar were in Ireland and the rest were at home.

''It's not like I have a choice, Christmas is in three days.'' Rachel said and shrugged.

''You can come with us,'' Finn said.

''I don't wanna disturb you,'' Rachel said.

''You're not, Carole really wants to see you,'' Kurt said.

''Really?''

''Yes, so it's set, you'll come with us during Christmas,'' Finn said.

''But I've never celebrated Christmas before,'' Rachel said.

''Better late than never,'' Blaine said.

* * *

_I know this chapter was short, but I've been really busy with concerts and tests, and this is better than an authors note. I promise that next chapter will be longer_


	8. Christmas

'Kurt! We have to go now!'' Finn screamed from the door.

''I didn't know we were going to walk to Lima,'' Blaine said beside him.

''That was not what I meant! Kurt Hurry up!'' Finn screamed again as Rachel and Blaine laughed.

''He he always so edgy ''`Rachel asked.

''Most of the time, yes,'' Blaine said.

It took another five minutes before they all were in the car, Rachel and Finn in the front seats and Blaine and Kurt in the back seats.

''So how do you celebrate Christmas in the best way?'' Rachel asked.

''Oh, it's the simple way that is the best,'' Finn said.

''Yeah, Christmas dinner and Santa Claus,'' Kurt said.

''And all the Christmas songs,'' Blaine said.

''Oh, I know many Christmas songs from school,'' Rachel said. And suddenly jingle bells was heard. It was Kurt's phone.

''MERRY CHRISTMAS!'' Artie and Lisa's voices said.

''Merry Christmas!'' They all screamed back.

Rachel was about to say that Christmas was the next day, but then she remembered that they celebrated the 24th in Sweden.

''Are we calling early?'' Artie asked.

''No, it's about 9 am, we're on our way to Lima,'' Kurt said.

''It's 15.00 here'' Lisa said.

''What?'' Rachel said.

''Sorry, 3 pm,'' Lisa said.

''We have to go and eat Christmas ham now, see ya,'' Artie said and hung up.

_In Lima_

Carole was decorating her last ginger bread while waiting for them to come.

''When did you say they would come?'' Burt asked.

''They should've come fifteen minutes ago'' Carole said.

''So why are they not here?'' Burt asked.

''Don't know, maybe Kurt took long time to fix himself in the morning,'' Carole said.

''You'll never know if it's Kurt, or that girl Rachel,'' Burt said.

''Yeah, but it was probably Kurt,'' Carole said.

''Yeah, most likely,'' Burt said.

**(AN: This sound so much better in Swedish,)**

Then the doorbell rang, and Burt opened it.

''We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!'' Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Blaine sang, in four different voices.

Carole and Burt applauded.

''Hi mum, meet my Girlfriend, Rachel Berry,'' Finn said and kissed Rachel's cheek.

''Hi Rachel, I've heard so many things about you, don't worry, they're all good,'' Carole said when she saw Rachel's scared face.

''Why, don't you all come inside?'' Burt said.

They all got inside and sat down in the living room.

''So, Rachel, you were also from Lima right?'' Carole asked.

''Yeah, but in the other side,'' Rachel said.

''So what made you choose to move to New York?'' Burt asked.

''Broadway I guess,'' Rachel said.

''Oh, so you're a professional singer, that's why you got Finn to sing,'' Carole said.

''Who, told you about that?'' Finn asked, surprised.

''Guilty,'' Kurt said and raised his hand.

''Come Rachel, I'll show you my room,'' Finn said and put his arm around her as they walked upstairs.

''Five bugs she's pregnant before summer,'' Blaine whispered to Kurt.

''And you think I'm gonna bet against that?'' Kurt whispered back as he shook his head.

Lol

''So, you're mum is ok with us sleeping in the same bed?'' Rachel asked nervously.

''Yeah, we are living together, it's not like it change something big,'' Finn said.

Rachel laughed.

''Guess, you're right,'' Rachel said.

''She likes you,'' Finn said.

''Who?'' Rachel asked.

''My mum,'' Finn said.

''Are you sure?'' Rachel asked.

''Yes I am, you know the first time I took Mittney home, I could tell she didn't like her,'' Finn said and shrugged. ''I guess she's happy I finally found the one, and who don't love you?''

Rachel bit her lip and faked a smile. She knew many people that didn't love her, Jessie, her mum, her dads…

''Rachel'' Finn said.

''Yes?''

''Look up,'' he said and pointed at the mistletoe right above them.

''Oh,'' Rachel said as he gave her a deep kiss that soon turned out to be a make out session.

''Rachel, Finn, it's din… I'm blind,'' Kurt said from the door and covered his eyes with his hands.

''Sorry…''Rachel said and blushed.

''I was just joking, get yourselves downstairs now,'' He said and laughed.

_Morning after_

Finn tiptoed downstairs about half past six am.

''Finn?'' His mother asked, looking up from her newspaper.

''Good morning,''

''Why are you up so early?'' Carole asked.

''I always do at Christmas,'' Finn said. ''Usually, Rachel goes up early too, but we talked for a long time tonight, so she's probably pretty tired,'' Finn said.

''I like her,'' Carole said.

''I know, she was afraid you would hate her,'' Finn said.

''Why would I do that?'' Carole asked, surprised.

''She's adopted, her birthmother sought her up, just to leave her again, and now she has adopted Mittney's child, and I think there is something with her dads, and her last boyfriend cheated on her,'' Finn said, getting angry

''Oh,'' was all she said.

''I'll go check if she's awake,'' Finn said, and ran upstairs, not caring if he did some noise.

She was. Actually she was dressing herself and stood there in just a black thong and push up lace bra.

''O my god Rachel, I'm so sorry,'' Finn said.

''It's okay,'' Rachel said and blushed, as she quickly put on a black dress.

''I didn't mean to…'' Finn began.

''We're together, you are allowed to se me in underwear, if you want to,'' Rachel said, with her face getting redder.

''Ehhh, of course I want to, but you know I, it's…'' Finn stuttered, getting red.

''I understand, you're different from other guys, you actually care about _me_ and not just about sex,'' Rachel said.

Finn gave her a hug and kissed her.

''Have you ever thought about kids?'' He asked her after a while.

''Well, I guess so, I mean, who haven't?'' Rachel said.

''This might sound weird, but in the future, would you like having a kid with me?'' Finn asked.

''I would love to you know, but I'm so afraid of doing _it_,'' Rachel said.

''Me too, all I know is that I wont be afraid if it's with you, and I want it to be with you,'' Finn.

''I can picture you, playing with a little girl, teach her how to play the drums,'' Rachel said.

''And you'll be teaching her brother how to banana bread,'' Finn said and they laughed.

''Wait a minute, our kids will be vegans from birth,'' Rachel said.

''Not if Puck put his nose in,'' Finn said.

_After breakfast_

After breakfast, it was time to open the Christmas presents.

Rachel gave Carole a shirt she had knitted by herself. It had the text Christmas Carol-e.

They all laughed at that.

Blaine gave Kurt a signed Barbra Streisand poster.

Finn gave Rachel a beautiful necklace with the text, STAR.

''It's amazing, it totally beats my gift for you,'' Rachel said.

''I'm sure it's amazing,'' Finn said.

Rachel gave her the present box, inside it, it was a blue pair of drumsticks, and a note that said _listen_.

''It's suppose to be piano in the background,'' Rachel said and began to sing softly.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_


	9. Nothing you confess

''Rachel that's the best song I've ever heard Rachel,'' Finn said and hugged her.

Suddenly she began to cry hard.

''Rachel, are you ok?'' Finn asked Rachel.

That just made her cry even more. He picked her up and took her to his room, she was crying all the time.

''Rachel what is it,'' he kept asking her.

Rachel just continued to cry, even though it was obvious that she tried to stop, and refusing to look him in the eyes.

Fin sighed and understood that the only way to make her listen was to sing, so that was what he did.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong]_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you  
And when...When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own  
I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_Ou_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_and I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

''How can you stand me?'' Rachel stuttered.

''Rachel, I love you,'' Finn said.

''No, nobody can love me, I'm impossible to love, I'm…''

''Rachel, what make you think that?''

''Jesse cheated on me cause I was a bad girlfriend and didn't gave him what he wanted, my mum left me cause I wasn't pretty enough, my dads are always away 'cause they can't stand me,'' Rachel said.

''Rachel, Jesse was, is, a jerk, your not a bad girlfriend just because you wasn't ready, you are the prettiest girl in the world, and your dad's, I don't know what to say…''

''See the point? I don't deserve someone like you, you always defend me and compliments me, and I'm not worth it,'' Rachel said.

'''Rachel, here,'' Finn said and gave her a ring, '' read the text on it,''.

_Plus Lue Ma Propre Vie_

''It means, 'more than my own life' which is how much I love you,'' Finn said. ''Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me…?''


	10. Yes, and then forever

It was a beautiful sunrise, the sun painted the sky red. Birdsong filled the air.

It was sad that only a few people were awake to see the amazing sight, and they were way too busy to enjoy it.

''Come on Rachel, you're getting married!'' a voice echoed through the houses.

''Quinn! You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood!'' Rachel whispered loud.

''But you have to do your hair!'' Quinn said a little bit more quiet.

''Ok, ok, ok,'' Rachel said. ''But why does it matter, who will look at me, when you're one of my bridesmaids,''

''Nobody will be able to take their eyes of you when I'm done with you,''

LOLOLOLOLOL

''Who would have thought Finnocence would be the first one getting married,'' Puck laughed.

''I didn't,'' Mike said.

''Neither did I,'' Rory said.

''And who knows, maybe we'll become uncles soon,'' Sam said.

''Two months ago, I would have laughed at you, but now I think your may be right,'' Kurt said.

''We'll just wait and see,''

LOLOLOL

''Finn Christopher Hudson, will you take Rachel Barbra Berry as your wife, and promise to love her every moment forever?''

''Yes,''

''Do you, Rachel Barbara Berry take Finn Christopher Hudson as your husband, and promise to love her every moment forever?''

''Hell yeah!''

From that moment on, Rachel Barbra Berry didn't exist anymore, but a Rachel Barbra Hudson…

Snipp, snapp, snut, så var sagan slut...


End file.
